Replay
Replay is a weekly web video series produced by Game Informer in which the publication's editors play bits of older video games while providing commentary. The series premiered on January 27, 2010 with Replay: Twisted Metal 1–4 and has more than one hundred episodes. A spin-off series in which they play through an entire game, Super Replay, debuted in May 2010. History Replay aired its first episode, Replay: Twisted Metal 1–4, on January 27, 2010. Season 2 premiered exactly two years later with Replay: GoldenEye 007. Format Most episodes consist of a few Game Informer editors (usually four) playing two video games from a previous console generation. Typically one editor will actually play the game while the others watch, but sometimes the controller is passed around or they try multiplayer. An episode's title indicates which game will be played first while the second game is generally not advertised in the episode description. Though running times can vary greatly, most episodes are roughly 30–40 minutes in length. There are episodes that deviate from this formula; Replay: Zelda Games On CD-i, for example, has multiple featured games in addition to a Replay Roulette, while others don't have a second segment. Replay: Super Smash Bros. Brawl is the only Replay focusing on a current-generation game. Second segment Throughout Replay's first season, Replay Roulette was the only segment to air after the title game. Season 2 introduced a few new segments such as, Replay 2037 a spoof where GI editors play themselves, but elderly in the future. Also, a new segment, which was introduced in the Replay episode Bubsy 3D , was called RePorted, which has the same concept as Replay but is a look at other older games that were not released in the U.S. Additionally, a segment called Developer Pick has been introduced, wherein a special guest that does not work at GI chooses a game from the vault. Recently, the GI ''staff is having a competion where 8 ''GI editors have 1 game that they would like to do for the next Super Replay (titledSuper Replay Showdown ), which has been the second segment for the past 6 episodes. On April 13th or Friday the 13th, GI unveiled a new second segment specifically for Friday the 13th, which was called Horror Fest. The concept of Horrer Fest is the GI ''staff plays several licensed horror movie video games. Recently, on the episode of Replay, Mischief Makers, Tim introduced a new segment titled You're Doing It Wrong . The concept of this is to do everything... well, wrong. Ex. Having a competition to not get hurt, and getting the least amount of rings on Sonic. On the Replay Darkwatch, Reiner introduced a new segment named Stress Test. The point of Stress Test is to try and beat a highly difficult and stressful level of a game such as Battletoads 3-1. Guest appearances A few Replays feature guests, such as Gearbox president and CEO Randy Pitchford, Atlus Manager of PR and Sales Aram Jabbari, members of video game cover band Powerglove, and Darksiders II Lead Designer Haydn Dalton External links * Replay hub at ''Game Informer Category:Replay